


【小罗梅】接吻会变成女孩子

by zhenhongzhenhong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenhongzhenhong/pseuds/zhenhongzhenhong
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Ronaldinho
Kudos: 10





	【小罗梅】接吻会变成女孩子

罗尼洗完澡出来时，看到里奥正趴在床上摆弄手机，小家伙看的全神贯注，连他走过来都没有注意。

【你在看什么？】罗尼擦着头发问。

里奥没有回应，还保持趴着的姿势，两条小白腿在宽大的睡衣下晃来晃去，晃的巴西巨星心痒痒。他胡乱的抹了几下头发，一步扑了上来。里奥吓了一跳，撑着手臂就要去推他。推搡间，罗尼听到了自己的声音，他从里奥怀里捞出手机，发现小孩正在看自己前几天的采访。

【哼哼…】

里奥的头发因为刚才的挣扎乱糟糟的支愣着，抱起手臂冷笑着说【那个女人挺好看啊。】

【你在说什么乱七八糟的话。】巴西巨星翻了个白眼，把手机扔回小孩怀里。

里奥立刻张牙舞爪的扑了上来，扒着他的肩膀问【还说她是你的理想型，你当初和我在一起时可不是这么说的！】

【我不是…】

里奥完全不给他说话的机会，摇着他的肩膀语速飞快【那时候你怎么说的？！什么你喜欢的样子我都有，哈，我就知道…你果然嫌弃我没有大胸！对不对！罗尼是大骗子！】

罗尼被他晃的快要吐了，反手将小家伙按进怀里，里奥自然不肯，蹬着小腿就要踹上来。巴西巨星只好压着他不断挣扎的身子，用一个火辣的吻封堵了所有小孩所有的质问。

【唔……！】

虽然里奥很生气，但是身体还是自觉地给出了本能反应，他下意识的搂住了身上人的脖子，张开嘴巴回应着巴西人有些粗暴的亲吻。两个人抱在一起顺势倒进床铺上，罗尼凭借着身体优势将小孩完全罩在身下。

这是他们接吻时最喜欢的方式，原本带着火药味的吻彻底变成了甜蜜，巴西人听到身下的小孩嘴里泻出断断续续地呻吟，在里奥缺氧之前好心把人放开了。

里奥躺在柔软的被褥上气喘吁吁，他的腿还横在对方双腿间，当小腿碰触到某个火热坚硬的东西时，整个人都僵硬了。罗尼的眸色暗了几分，投过来一个十分挑逗的眼神。里奥立刻翻身准备拒绝，被巴西巨星拖回了身下。

【不行！】小孩义正言辞地说，用手肘推着不断压下来的巴西人【明天，明天还有训练！】

回答他的是密集的吻，里奥被吻整个人都要酥掉了，听到身上人温柔的声音像搅了蜜糖般【好宝贝，就一次。】

里奥发出一声难耐的呻吟，这样说话的罗尼实在太犯规了。

那天晚上巴西巨星难得在这档子事上说到做到，大概是真的顾及到里奥明天的训练，两人在释放之后抱在一起躺在床上。里奥累的眼皮都快撑不住了，临睡前抓着罗尼的衣襟，嘴里还在嘟囔着罗尼是大骗子。巴西人苦笑着把人搂紧了几分，在他光洁的额上印了一个轻柔的吻。

阿根廷小孩大概把所有的智商都点给了足球，在别的方面，尤其是恋爱，简直傻的冒泡。罗尼有时候真的想敲开小家伙的脑壳看看里面到底都装了什么，明明那些采访只是为了应付记者顺水推舟说出来的推辞而已。如果可以他恨不得能把罗纳尔迪尼奥永远爱里奥梅西刻在里面—虽然这话听起来实在矫情，如果这能打消小孩子的胡思乱想的话。

罗尼打了呵欠，将人又往怀里带了带。沉沉的睡意让他也昏昏欲睡，巴西人决定把这些烦心事留给明天。

清晨和煦的阳光透过宽大的落地玻璃窗投射进来，照的屋里暖洋洋的。罗尼的生物钟准时叫醒了他，怀里的小孩还在睡觉，浓密的睫毛在眼底投下一片阴影，落在白皙光滑的皮肤上，莫名的可爱。早晨的里奥看起来就像天使般美好，巴西人越看越心生喜欢，搂着人忍不住亲了几口。

胸前传来一阵柔软的触感让他愣在了那里，罗尼疑惑地拉开两人之间的距离。看到阿根廷小孩宽大的睡衣下，原本白皙平坦的胸前多了一对隆起的肉球。

巴西人的第一反应伸手戳了戳那个凭空出现的部位，指尖下触碰到的皮肤柔嫩的不可思议，如同婴儿初生般娇嫩。罗尼像触电般赶紧把手抽了回来，里奥也被他的动作弄醒了。在巴西人震惊的眼神下，揉着眼睛从床上坐起来，迷迷糊糊地跟他道早安。

小孩昨晚穿了他的睡衣，过于宽大的领口斜斜地滑落到肩膀，漂亮的锁骨在晨光下白的几乎凝着光。而在那之下，罗尼目不转睛地盯着那对小巧挺起的乳房——如果那能叫乳房的话。

他一定还没睡醒。

巴西人伸手掐了自己一把，疼得呲起了牙。

里奥莫名其妙地看着他问【怎么了？】

罗尼深呼一口气，指着小孩胸前隆起的肉球说【里奥，你变成女孩子了。】

当罗尼卡在迟到的最后一秒走进训练场时，里杰卡尔德的脸黑的几乎像个平底锅。巴西人不出意外被拎出来教育了半个小时，还要承受他的教练对于阿根廷小孩请假的不满。罗尼听着不禁苦笑，如果不是自己强烈要求，那家伙怕是直接用女孩子的身子来上班了。

他一点也不愿回想早上的鸡飞狗跳。

里奥在看到自己胸前多出来的那部分后，第一时间就是检查他的小兄弟还在不在。在确认自己真的变成女孩子后，发出了像是被踩了尾巴的猫般的尖叫。罗尼怕被邻居误会，赶忙堵住了他的嘴巴。阿根廷小孩在他的怀里呜呜的叫唤着，罗尼花了一些时间才把人哄住。

当他们好不容易坐在饭桌上，里奥如坐针毡，在椅子上痛苦的扭来扭去。他拒绝了巴西人帮忙找件【女孩子能穿的衣服】的建议，勉强找了件球衣换上。只是胸前那无法忽视的重量时刻提醒着他，现在是个女孩子！！！

太离谱了！

只是睡一觉，睁开眼怎么就变成女孩子了呢？！！

里奥泄愤般的咬着叉子，把幽怨的眼神投降旁边看手机的巴西人。罗尼正忙活着上网查找关于睡一觉起来变性的资料，他自然没什么收获，毕竟这种事情太玄幻，现在连电视剧都不爱这种桥段了。

【你昨晚对我做了什么…】里奥阴郁地开口。

巴西人从手机里抬头，一副自己也是受害者的样子说【里奥宝贝，上帝作证，我也是在睁眼之后才发现的，我们对于这件事知道的一样多。】

里奥显然不信他的话，巴西人认为他的小恋人太紧张了，便打趣道【再说如果真的是我捣鬼，那我肯定不只把你变成这样】

他说着眼神落在里奥的胸前，那对多出来的小肉球顶起了一片小巧可爱的弧线。里奥愣了一会儿，才反应过来巴西人话里的意思。

【你嫌弃我小？】阿根廷小孩质问，语气里的火气几乎按不住了。

罗尼立刻意识到自己说错了话，扔下手机赶紧解释。里奥彻底不理他，飞快地解决了早餐就把自己关进了浴室。罗尼在外面等了好久他才推开门出来，垂头丧气的走到玄关准备换鞋。

【你要做什么？】

里奥头也没抬，语气十分冷漠【上班。】

【什么？】罗尼想也没想直接否决了他的要求【不，你现在这个样子不能去球场。】

【为什么？】

这还用问为什么？

巴西巨星瞪大了眼睛，本来男孩子的里奥就比其他人矮上一截，在一堆大男人里像个兔子般瘦小，更不用说他现在是女孩子了。球场上的男人总是毛毛躁躁的，如果不小心磕着绊着，或者什么人上来和他搂搂抱抱……

不行！

绝对不行！

巴西人的表情十分严肃，认真地说【我帮你请假，再没弄清楚怎么恢复之前。你给我老实待在家里。】

【我不…】里奥下意识拒绝，却在巴西人不容反抗的眼神下失去了其实。他也明白自己这个样子没法再去训练，毕竟球场上难免亲密接触，如果被什么人发现了，解释起来又是件麻烦事。事实上他根本也没法解释，因为他自己都不知道为什么！

最后里奥还是接受了巴西人的要求请假，自然免不了被里杰卡尔德一直唠叨。罗尼在上班前千叮万嘱让他不要乱跑，甚至开放了可以喝可乐的权限，这多多少少让小孩失落的心情好受点。

虽然不能去训练，里奥也没打算老老实实待在家里。如果他没记错的话，下午巴萨一线队会有个赞助商的采访活动，还会有不少身材火辣的女明星到场。他心里还惦记着上次罗尼对着记者说的那些话，决定利用现在身体的优势，混进去瞧瞧。

活动是为了宣传赞助商新赛季的运动用品，里奥赶到现场时，外面已经是人山人海了。他本来个子就矮，现在又变成了女孩子，很快就淹没下了狂热的球迷队伍中。里奥在人群中奋力前行，最终捂着胸口挤到了最前面。

做女孩子太难了。

里奥痛苦的想，他胸前的那玩意儿被挤的痛死了。

罗尼正在在混合采访区拍照，他换了球衣一身休闲装被一堆女明星拥在中间。他们无一例外地挂着官方的笑容，摆好姿势供球迷们拍照，闪光灯此起彼伏的闪动着，里奥只来得及看清巴西人的手搂着一个身材火辣的姑娘的腰，就被前门人高马大的球迷们挤到了后面。

被推到人潮后面的里奥低头看着自己胸前的小山包，倍感忧伤：怪不得罗尼早上要说那种话，这样看来，即使自己变成女生也不会像这些姑娘那样身材火辣。

他又想起他们决定在一起的那个晚上，他在夜店里找到了罗尼 ，当时他正在和姑娘亲热，是他硬把人从温柔乡里扯了出来。现在想想，其实罗尼是喜欢女人的吧……

里奥失魂落魄地在会场附近转悠了半天，不知不觉逛到了球员通道。端着水杯的伊涅斯塔姗姗来迟，和光顾着难过的里奥装了个正着。杯子中的水全撒在了里奥身上，球衣和裤子都湿了大半。伊涅斯塔赶紧道歉，里奥看到他的脸时，心咯噔一下跳了起来。

完了！

伊涅斯塔看到他后也愣住了，直接喊出了他的名字。但很快他的视线注意到里奥胸前因为湿身而显露出的轮廓，抱歉地笑着说【这位……小姐？真是不好意思，弄湿了你的衣服。如果你不介意的话，我帮你找件衣服换掉吧。】

里奥因为小姐这个称呼火大了一会儿，他本来准备直接拒绝的。转念一想起这样他就可以混进会场了，便答应了伊涅斯塔的要求。

有了伊涅斯塔带路，里奥成功进了会场内的球员休息区。一路上伊涅斯塔总是有意无意地偷偷看他，里奥知道他大概在疑惑自己怎么长的那么像里奥。梅西。他不禁叹了口气，想着为了安德烈可怜的心脏决定还是继续演下去。

伊涅斯塔把他带到了一个员工更衣室里，他让里奥等一会儿，便急急忙忙地出去了。

里奥坐在椅子上盘算着他的恋爱接下来要怎么办，他从没想过有一天自己会因为胸太小而伤神。伊涅斯塔的动作很慢，过了好久都没见他回来。里奥等的有些不耐烦了，想就这么出去算了。门被再次打开，先进来的哈维，他手上还拿着一件裙子。里奥在对上他冷漠的脸时，整个人都僵硬了。

【我说的没错吧，她真的很像里奥…】伊涅斯塔从哈维背后走过来，兴奋地说【连头发都一样！】

哈维顺着他的话上下打量过来，锐利的眼神几乎要把里奥看穿了般。里奥心虚地别过头，想着要怎么从这两人眼前蒙混过关。

【你吓到他了。】伊涅斯塔说着，把哈维手中的连衣裙递过来。

里奥瞪着那条裙子，浑身写满了抗拒。

他不要穿裙子！

绝对不要！！

哈维见他一直没有动作，便用他一贯平淡却不容置疑的语气说【不换衣服会感冒的，如果害你生病了，安德烈会自责的。】

有这么严重吗？

里奥只好讪讪地接过衣服，在和哈维四目相对时，对方如鹰般锐利的眼神盯着他，有那么一瞬间里奥觉得他好像知道自己的秘密般。他赶紧宽慰是自己多心，毕竟的眼神一直都这么犀利。

等他换好衣服出来时，伊涅斯塔又饶有兴致的拉着他问东问西，态度之热烈，里奥甚至怀疑他是不是看上了自己。

【你也是巴萨球迷吗？】

【嗯……】

【会不会踢球。】

【会……吧……】

【有没有喜欢的球星。】

【罗尼。】里奥下意识地回答。伊涅斯塔没忍住笑了出来，对哈维眨着眼睛打趣【她和里奥简直一模一样，连喜欢的人都是罗纳尔迪尼奥。】

哈维没有说话，眯起眼睛上下打量着他。里奥心虚地瑟缩着肩膀，试图缩小自己的存在感。伊涅斯塔又凑了过来问【你不会是里奥的姐妹吧，你叫什么名字？】

他叫什么名字？

这种时候他应该叫什么名字？

里奥支支吾吾地说不出话来，门就被推开了。巴西人的身影犹如救世主般出现在门口，在看到屋里被围起来的阿根小孩时——他竟然还穿着裙子！脸色十分不悦，巴西人在两个巴西中场惊讶的眼神中，不由分说地拉起里奥就往外走。

里奥踉踉跄跄地跟在他后面，他觉得罗尼应该解释些什么，不然伊涅斯塔和哈维该怀疑了。但这显然不在巴西人思考的范围内了，他把里奥拉进一个隐蔽的储藏室。身子被有些粗暴地推倒柜子上，里奥吃疼地皱起眉头，他抬头看着一脸不悦的恋人，怒火也跟着蹿了上来。

【你为什么不听我的话在家呆着？】罗尼先发出了质问。

里奥不甘示弱瞪着他回击道【我要是在家呆着就看不到你和那些女明星亲亲我我了！】

【什么女明星？】

【我都看到了，你还搂着她！她还是你最喜欢的那种大胸女人！】

【我什么时候喜欢这种了。】

【那你早上为什么说那种话！】

巴西人一脸狐疑反问【我早上说了什么？。】

里奥更生气了，抱着手臂自暴自弃地说【算了！这次你怎么对那些记者说的？罗尼其实喜欢女人吧，我知道你和我在一起是为了哄我开心……】他说着，自己也委屈极了，但是为了不示弱，还是硬撑着继续把话说完。巴西人受不了他的胡言乱语，干脆把人压在储物柜上，用力地堵住了他的嘴巴。

这招真是百试不爽。

里奥呜咽着想要拒绝，但是又推不开罗尼。巴西人用身高优势实现了完美压制，但当他靠近里奥时，才发现小孩的眼里都是强忍着不掉下来的泪花。原本还有些生气的罗尼瞬间没了脾气，他揽着里奥纤细的腰杆，把这个吻变得温柔缠绵起来。

等到他们分开时，里奥在他怀里气喘吁吁，他抓着罗尼的手臂试图直起腰，才发现自己胸前的两颗球不见了。

他变回来了？！

里奥欣喜若狂，揉着自己的胸膛摸了半天，还跳起来揉给巴西人看。这个动作实在让人浮想联翩，罗尼忍不住扯住小孩的手尴尬地咳嗽了几声说【行了，你再把自己搓破了皮。】

心情甚好的里奥瞪了他一眼，拍开巴西人的手说【看在我恢复正常的份儿上，就先不和你计较了。】

罗尼翻了个白眼，心想一开始也没人想和你计较这个。

恢复了身体的阿根廷小孩高兴地忘乎所以，推开门就要出去。罗尼赶紧把他拉回来，压低声音说【你就准备这么出去？】

里奥低头，才发现自己还穿着裙子。他顿时红了脸，挫败地坐回椅子上抱怨【都怪安德烈和哈维，他们硬逼着我换衣服。】

这话让巴西人有些不爽，他又想起刚刚进门时里奥穿着被围在两个巴西人中间的样子，这都要感谢他还是个理智的成年人，没有当场发作。罗尼想了想便给西尔维奥打了电话，让他找身球衣来储物间。

西尔维奥进来时，看着穿着裙子坐在板凳上的阿根廷小孩，眼珠子都快瞪出来了。

【你们在玩什么换装play吗？】

【闭嘴！】罗尼说着，直接把人推了出去，并反锁上了门。

西尔维奥赶紧往球员休息室走，拉住正在换衣服的德科，一副痛心疾首的样子说【说真的，路易斯你得和罗尼说说。】

【？】

【里奥毕竟还是个孩子，让罗尼玩花样的时候收着点。】

鸡飞狗跳的一天总算过去了，里奥洗好澡躺在床上玩手机，又刷到了下午采访的新闻。果不其然巴萨的头号球星和女明星合拍的照片满天飞，里奥越看越生气，干脆把手机扔到了一边。

罗尼从浴室出来时，就看到小孩在床上挺尸，他走过去想给对方一个晚安吻，却被里奥先捂住了嘴巴。

【怎么了？】罗尼舔着他的手指问。

【如果明天我再变成女孩子怎么办？】里奥紧张地问。

【那我就再把你吻回来。】巴西人飞快地说，拉下里奥的手交换了一个黏糊糊的晚安吻。

第二天清晨，罗尼的生物钟还没开始工作，就被里奥的尖叫声吵醒了。

【都怪你！都怪你！！】里奥大叫着，跳到罗尼身上就要索吻。巴西人一脸懵逼地抱住他的腰，防止小孩从自己身上摔下来。里奥捧着他的脸，气呼呼地指责【我一定是你昨晚吻我才变成这样的！都是你的错。】

再次见到女生里奥，罗尼笑的眼睛都弯了，他亲昵的蹭着小孩的额头说【我的吻这么有魔力？】

【你还笑得出来？】里奥恶狠狠地说，把巴西人的脸都扯变形了。罗尼吃痛，赶紧从小孩手里救下自己英俊的脸。里奥二话不说就咬住了他嘴巴，然而这一次并没有像昨天那样立竿见效。整个早晨，里奥都趴在他的巴西恋人身上又亲又啃，也没让自己恢复身体。

到底哪里出了问题？！！

里奥搓着脑袋觉得自己快要被逼疯了。

于是难得休假的一天，里奥缠着罗尼索要了一上午的吻，如果在平时巴西人一定很高兴，他们还会顺着接吻继续感谢羞羞的事情，但是小家伙一门心思想要变回来，罗尼觉得他的嘴巴要肿了，终于狠下心来拒绝了里奥的亲吻。

【不，这没有效果。】罗尼严肃地说【里奥宝贝，放过我可怜的嘴巴好么，晚上我还想用他来吃烤肉呢。】

阿根廷小孩挫败的躺在沙发上，努力回想是哪个环节出了问题。那天他被罗尼推到了储物间，他们吵了一架，然后罗尼吻住了他的嘴巴。

等一下！

里奥从沙发上坐了起来，意识到他们少了最重要的一个环节。他瞬间来了精神，冲到正在泡茶的巴西人身边飞快地说【我们现在来吵架？】

罗尼正把水壶放在炉子上，以为他是没办法了说胡话，但是里奥缠着他不肯放手，罗尼无奈，只好问他为什么。

【只有吵架后接吻才能变回来！】

你是在拍电影么？巴西人十分无语，干脆利索地拒绝【那我也不要和你吵。】

阿根廷小孩危险地眯起眼睛，盯着一脸无所谓的恋人问【你真的不要？】

罗尼没有回答，在他的脸上揉了一把，说自己要去采购晚饭就离开了。

于是那天下午，里奥赌气般的喝光了家里所有储存的可乐。巴西人外出采购回来时，小家伙正挺着圆滚滚的肚子在沙发上撑的打哼哼，他看到罗尼进来，像跑了百米速跑之后气喘吁吁地说【这下你该生气了吧。】

【如果你是指把自己撑死的话，我想我应该先大哭一场。】罗尼面无表情地说，觉得里奥这次不仅变成了女孩子，连脑壳都不好使了。他把装着食物的袋子放在厨房，对着气呼呼的里奥说【我觉得你吃不下烤肉了。】

【不，我有两个胃，一个专门装烤肉，一个用来喝可乐。】里奥哼哼唧唧地说，又重新躺回沙发上。看来可乐激怒不了罗尼，他得换个方式。

皮克接到小竹马的电话时，马不停蹄的就赶来了巴塞罗那。里奥在电话里说的十万火急，如果皮克再耽搁时间他们就再也见不着面了。西班牙后卫不敢怠慢，买了最近的飞机票就飞了过来。

当里奥来给他开门时，皮克心急如焚地冲上去搂住了小竹马瘦小的身子，怀中的触感有些柔软。他赶紧把人拉开，盯着对方的胸脯看了半分钟。

【对不起，我是来找里奥的。】人高马大的西班牙后卫忽然变得羞涩起来，搓着鼻子说。里奥翻了个白眼，直接把人扯进了屋。

他花了一些时间才让皮克接受自己变成女孩子的事情，皮克神情恍惚的坐在沙发上盯着里奥看了又看，他的理智无法理解这种事情，可是眼睛已经接受了。变成女孩子的里奥看起来和平时没什么区别，除了胸前那对小山包，他一向对贫乳没什么兴趣，不过在他的小竹马身上，却怎么看怎么可爱。

不过皮克没敢把这话说出来，如果里奥知道了，他们可能真的再也见不着面了。

【你的巴西大哥哥呢？】皮克问。

里奥叹了口气，说罗尼怕他晚上吃的太多消化不良，出去买药了。他的话音刚落，就听到门口传来钥匙开门的声音，里奥立刻扑到皮克身上，在他耳边压低声音说【帮我演出戏。】

皮克一脸茫然地搂着小竹马的身子，还没反应过来要怎么做。就看到怒气冲冲的巴西人走到沙发前，直接拎起了他怀中的里奥。

【你们在做什么！】巴西巨星还保留着一些涵养，咬着牙问。但即使迟钝如皮克，也能听出他话里的怒火。而里奥像是没有发觉般，顶着他的怒目火上浇油【我们要接吻！还要做爱！】

【闭嘴！】罗尼低声吼道，下一秒就被里奥扯住衣领，小孩子柔软的嘴巴堵了上来。巴西人瞪着他近在咫尺的眼睛，忽然意识到这家伙是要惹他生气。

里奥很快就松开了他，当他重新站回地板上时，赶紧摸向自己的前胸。

平的！

他又变回来！！

里奥高兴坏了，抱着黑线的巴西人跳来跳去，又冲到一脸懵逼的皮克面前，开心地摇着他的手欢呼【谢谢你杰瑞！我又变回来了！！！！】

西班牙后卫觉得自己的脑子完全不够用了，刚刚发生了什么？他是谁？他在哪？

在【礼貌】地把远道而来的皮克安排在客房之后。罗尼看着对面正襟危坐的阿根廷小孩，抱着手臂面无表情地说【所以你就是想让我生气，才把杰拉德叫过来演戏？】

【对不起。】里奥小声说，他刚才只顾着怎么能变回来了，完全忘了做这事的后果。

罗尼顿了顿，语气十分冷静【那我们以后不要接吻了。】

【为什么？】小孩立刻瞪起眼睛反问。罗尼叹了口气，揉着眉心说【我不想跟你吵架。】

可是这样太残忍了。

里奥觉得十分委屈，又说不出反驳的话。罗尼看着他这般难过的模样，也于心不忍，伸手把人拉进怀里安慰道【乖，这只是暂时的，我们总会有办法的。】

里奥。梅西，足球界冉冉升起的新星，被称为巴萨的未来。在他二十岁时找到了人生伴侣，然而就在刚刚他被禁止和他的爱人接吻，在他们没有找到为什么会变成女孩子的原因之前，他们都不能接吻！

阿根廷为此消沉了好一段时间，伊涅斯塔还跑来问他怎么了。里奥无精打采地搪塞着说昨晚没睡好，伊涅斯塔自然不信，如果真的是睡不好，那里奥已经连续一个星期是这种半死不活的模样了。

【说起来，前几天我碰到了一个女孩子，和你长得一模一样。】伊涅斯塔说，大概又觉得不好意思，有些羞涩地笑了【里奥，你真的没有什么别的姐妹了吗？】

里奥在心里翻了个白眼，有气无力地说【没有。】

那天晚上，里奥百无聊赖地躺在床上看手机。巴西人为了防止擦枪走火，甚至搬到了客房去住，连续一个星期独守空房的阿根廷小孩就像是被霜打了的幼苗，把自己缩成了一个球窝在被褥里，

他真的想念罗尼，想念罗尼的抱抱和亲吻。

里奥的手指在屏幕上滑动着，停在了巴西人的采访上。罗尼前几天接受了一个采访，记者又问到了他的个人问题，还打趣了上次巴西人的回答。里奥盯着屏幕上恋人的脸，罗尼忽然变得十分严肃，他换了个姿势，对身边的记者说。

【那次我们只是在开玩笑，事实上我已经有了喜欢的人，至于是谁现在还不方便透漏。如果他同意的话，我很乐意让你们知道。】

【那她是个怎样的人呢？】

【我认为那些形容词不能描绘他的好，对于我来说，他是我此生挚爱的人。就像我们在一起时，我对他说的那样，我喜欢的样子他都有。】

当里奥敲开罗尼住的客房的门时，巴西人刚洗完澡，还裹着浴巾问他有什么事。里奥没有说话，只是踮起脚，用力地搂住了爱人的脖子，罗尼本能的揽住他的腰，感受到怀中人的身体在轻轻的颤抖。他以为里奥遇到了什么伤心的事，想把人拉起来问清楚，但是下一秒就被里奥捧起脸，嘴唇上一片湿热。罗尼反应过来时，才意识到他们接吻了。

这个吻就像是久旱逢甘露，即使罗尼的自制力再好，也无法再克制冲动，他抱起小孩的身体将人带进了床上。他们纠缠在一起，里奥一刻也不想离开他的唇，罗尼不断地亲吻着他，吻如密集的细雨般落了下来。等到他们分开时，两人都气息不稳，尤其是里奥，他看起来快要哭了。罗尼爱怜的用指腹擦着他的眼角问【你不怕明天又变成女孩子？】

里奥摇摇头说【怕。】他迎着罗尼疑惑的眼神，语气里带了一丝哽咽【但我更怕不能和你在一起。】

罗尼被这样坦诚直白的告白震住了，他反应过来后再一次吻住了身下人的嘴巴，心里的爱意满的几乎要溢出来了。那天晚上他们做了一次许久未有的疯狂的性爱。里奥被折腾的酸软无力，等到罗尼彻底满足放开他时，已经困得说不出话来了。他也没有力气再担心今天之后的事了，只要现在他在罗尼怀里这就够了。

又是一个晴朗的早晨，罗尼的生物钟准时工作，他睁开眼看到躺在自己怀里赤条条的里奥，没有凸起的胸部，里奥还是个男孩子的模样睡在那里。巴西人松了口气，想起昨晚里奥跑来吻他的样子，甜蜜的笑了。他将人往怀里搂紧了几分，在小孩的额头上落了一个温柔的吻。


End file.
